Mutiny on the DWMA
by idontknowhmmm
Summary: What happens when Lord Death demands all the teachers in his mirror for a conference leaving Kid in charge, but when Black*Star demands to be king and partners up with Kid the students decide enough is enough.   The story includes the whole gang!
1. Why are we friends again?

Maka was scared no, terrified, how didn't she notice till today? If she had noticed this sooner than at least she would have a warning but all she could think about was the next exam coming up in a month, it wasn't till now that she discovered how low the school was becoming. It was last week that lord death had called for a "conference" in his mirror with all the teachers in the academy and in his "great wisdom" he had placed Kid in charge. Biggest mistake ever! Well according to Maka anyway. Not only did Kid over enthuse about the symmetry in the school building but he also started on the students. A new rule was invented, Kid had decided that everyday every student would line up in front of the school so he could make sure they were perfectly symmetrical. It took hours and the student started to get pissed. And of course that wasn't the true problem, that was the typical no brainer idiot so called "big Star" was the one causing the real trouble. It wasn't even an hour until the famous Black Star decided that he wanted to be king of the academy. And he achieved his new goal quite easily, as all he had to do was draw permanent marker all over the walls in the academy to defeat Kid. Now the real problems started. Not only did Black Star decide to write his autograph all over the school but also on the students, foreheads, clothes anything he could grasp. Black Star also decided that everyone would call him ~KING STAR~ and bow whenever they walked past him. Photographs, orders for anything stupid and dumb and plenty of food was demanded from the great so-called "King" and it was the students that had to suffer and bring whatever he demanded as no one could defeat Black Star alone.

As Maka walked around the school corridor she felt all eyes on _her_, the glares, death stares and eyes full of hatred were shunned upon her just because she was friends with the two oafs. As Maka kept on walking, the students froze upon their latest conversation or daily activities to glare at her. Soon the entire loud and buzzed corridor became silent and Maka all of a sudden wanted Soul. Maka quickened her pace as she searched for her weapon. Maka had remembered how Soul had become annoyed himself of the two new leaders of the school. Recently he had been mimicking Black Star and Kid far too often and bragged how un-cool they were becoming. Finally he had decided to confront the two about the situation yesterday but all he achieved was been thrown over the shoulders of the "great" Black Star and had been spun and thrown like a rag doll with great force as Black Star thought it would be great fun to run around the school. Hours later that day Maka had found him on his knees, hair a mess, shaking violently and throwing up at the back of the school. After that Soul had been avoiding Black Star as much as possible, so where was he hiding? Maka finally found him in Steins classroom from the previous period. His hand supporting his right cheek, his head tilted and eyes closed. Maka sighed as she discovered her partner was asleep. Who wouldn't! Kid had decided to take the class and discovered he would teach everyone about symmetry. Five minutes into the lesson the class started to groan and when the bell rang Maka practically ran out of the class room and forgot all about her partner that had fallen asleep.

"Soul wake up!" Maka sung gently shaking his shoulder.

'B-Black s-Star GET BACK!' Soul screamed out loud pushing Maka on the desk and falling off his chair. Alarmed he shot up arms in defence mode until he realised where he was and in fact what he discovered that Black Star was only Maka he relaxed.

'Oh its only you..'

'MAKA CHOP!'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki was worried, Very worried. Liz on the other hand was pissed off as the two walked down the corridor. It had been a week so where the hell was lord death coming back? In fact Liz was desperate for any teacher to come back, hell she wouldn't care if she had to dissect every hour if only Stein would arrive. Though as much as she wished they never came, Kid and Black Star had gone too far and now it was time to make a stand. The problem was Liz nor Tsubaki or Paddi could come up with a decant plan so now it was time for them to find the smart, cunning Maka and devious Soul to invent a plan. So where the hell were they? Liz understood if they were in hiding. Who wouldn't when every kid in the academy hated you and the incident with Soul and Black Star yesterday. Liz remembered being startled by Black Star running down the corridor with Soul over his shoulders. Black Star was twirling and running shouting what a great Star he was that he could carry a death scythe and Soul shouting to be put down. The gut wrenching feeling though was three hours later as Liz found Black Star with Soul still on his shoulders running around screaming.<p>

"I AM THE GREATEST STAR IN THE WORLD SEE HOW STRONG I AM! I CAN CARRY A YOUNG DEATH SCYTHE AND STILL RUN AROUND! ALL FEAR ME!'

'B-Bla-ack St-ta-rr _pl-lea-se_ p-put m-me d-down' Soul groaned

'NO WAY! IM NOT PUTTING YOU DOWN TILL EVERY STUDENT KNOWS WHAT GREAT A STAR I AM!"

After school Liz found a scarred, sick Soul and an angered, steaming Maka. Liz new Soul wouldn't be looking for an intervention with Black Star today and Maka was probably with him so the incident would never happen again. It was a good thing too as Black Star had been asking where Soul was. Though Liz and Tsubaki had checked everywhere and still couldn't find the two, they searched the library, dungeons, music room, ball room and yet no sigh of them. They would have to find them soon though as Paddi decided to distract the 'King' and Kid and Liz was quite scarred that Black Star might decide to pull the same stunt on Paddi of what he did with Soul after all she was a grim reapers weapon.

'Where can those two be?' Liz whined

'I don't know' Tsubaki sighed 'maybe they decided to go home after the class with Kid'.

All of a sudden faint shouting could be heard.

'Is that?' Tsubaki asked hopefully.

'of course it is! Who else starts a shouting argument in public!' Liz cheered

Suddenly Liz and Tsubaki's despair slowly disappeared as the two ran towards the shouting. As they got closer the shouting became clearer and joy was started to bubble in their stomachs.

'WHAT THE HELL MAKA!"

'DON'T MAKA ME'

'WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE? GEEZ YOURE MOODY!'

'OF CORSE I AM MOODY! WHO WOULDN'T BE MOODY WHEN SOME ONE THINKS YOURE BLACK STAR!'

'OMG! MAKA I HAD A BAD DREAM. WHO WOULDN'T HAVE BAD DREAMS OF WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!'

'WELL WHO KNOWS! OH I WOULDN'T, YOU CAN BE SUCH A MAN SOMETIMES!

'REALLY! Wow that's odd… It wouldn't be BECAUSE I AM ONE!'

Liz and Tsubaki ran into Steins classroom to find the two arguing up in their old seats.

'Hello love birds!' Liz cheered making the two freeze in their tracks.

All of a sudden Liz wished she hadn't of said that. Suddenly Maka gave Liz the death star of a life time while Soul chuckled.

'Please… Lovers.. Maka wishes!' Soul laughed

'MAKA CHOP!'

* * *

><p>'Ok so you want us to come up with a plan so you guys can rule the school' Maka stated flatly<p>

'Exactly! Well we all would rule the school. You know, place some sense into it, get the students on our side again, because Kid and Black star are causing a lot of hatred and Kid is giving me one hell of a headache' Liz whined

'Count me out! There is no way I am going to even look at Black Star yet talk to the guy. He has become fully obsessed with his new power and has gone insane because of it.' Soul shuddered

'Maka?' Tsubaki asked hopefully

Maka pursed her lips in thought, finally an idea persisting on her thoughts.

'Maybe we can over throw them using the student body'

'huh?' Liz asked

'Think about it if we can get the students to like us again and rub it in Black Stars face he might get bored with being king and become… well himself again.' Maka thought

'What about Kid?' Soul asked

'Oh yeah' Maka drooped 'I don't know what to do with him.'

'Maybe we should steal Black Stars marker and draw all over Kids face so he has a fit.' Soul stated

'no that's too subtle!' Liz replied.

'hmmm' Maka frowned.

Finally after twenty minutes of stupid ideas Soul had enough. Before Maka could come up with another stupid and lame plan, Soul stood up hands in pockets with a disgusted look on his face thinking of what he was going to do.

'This is lame I am just going to confront them' Soul yawned

'Again!' Maka stated 'But I thought you didn't want to see…'

'I know! But let's face it if we keep on hiding or coming up with another lame plan we are going to get nowhere. We've got to face the music sometime.'

'I guess you're right' Liz yawned 'All this trouble for no reason.'

'Let's go'

As the four reached Lord death's office they found Kid and Black Star. Black star was in what seemed like a large thrown laying on it with now what looked like a crown on top of his brow. He looked bored though his eyes lit up when he found the gang, in an instant he stood up and gave off his famous cackle. Kid was on the opposite corner, seeming to be scrubbing the floor. He was crying and mumbling words that sounded like disgusting and failure. The gang discovered Paddy was the cause of Kids distress and she was colouring the floor with crayons. She looked up and ran towards the gang.

'HEY GUYS!' she cried with joy.

'SO SOUL AND MAKA HAVE FINALLY COME TO VISIT THEIR GREAT KING! ME!' Black Star laughed making Soul cringe and Maka growl.

'Black Star..' Soul stated trying to keep his cool.

'you mean KING!' Black Star replied

'Dude that's so uncool!'

'CALL ME KING!' Black Star yelled

'What are you five?' Soul retorted back

'Oh I see, Soul is jealous that he isn't king so he is deciding to go against me. Well maybe another eventful lesson of showing you how strong I am will get your senses back as you will discover I AM THE GREATEST STRONGEST KING IN THE UNIVERSE!' Black Star yelled running towards Soul.

'NO FREAKING WAY!' Soul shouted in alarm bracing himself until Maka stood in front of him, her arms out wide in defence mode stopping Black Star in his tracks.

'Black Star, Kid we need to talk NOW!" Maka growled between clench teeth.

* * *

><p>'DON'T MAKA ME'<p>

'WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE? GEEZ YOURE MOODY!'

'OF CORSE I AM MOODY! WHO WOULDN'T BE MOODY WHEN SOME ONE THINKS YOURE BLACK STAR!'

Isowala walked down the corridor anger suppressing her further as she heard the shouts from that Maka woman and Soul Eater. Their constant shouting had completely justified her reason that those two weren't compatible to be partners, they were too different and Soul was far more powerful than that Maka even if she did turn him into a death scythe. Hell anyone could turn him into a death scythe and in fact she herself could of made him into a powerful death scythe way faster than Maka. She has watched him open his locker and find the letters fall to the floor. Everyone wanted to be his partner, he could have anyone he wanted, so why did he chose her!

Isowala had noticed no letters apart from her own fell from Souls locker this morning. In fact Soul had gone from cool and awesome to low conceited in the popularity pole. She overheard other students and her own friends complain about Kid, Black Star, Paddy, Liz, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul. How they hated Kid and Black Star for the way they were treating them and Liz, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul for not doing anything about it.

'They're not going to help because obviously Black Star and Kid are letting them have privileges that they would never grasp if Lord death was here ' Her friend Ben had stated to her this morning

If so then why did that stunt happen yesterday. Black Star seemed to be shouting something about a punishment when Soul was on his shoulders. Isowala straightened her own. Obviously Soul had fought for them, her, he had obviously told Black Star enough was enough and the 'King' didn't like it. Though what infuriated her even more was that his so called partner was not even their to save him. It was obvious Soul wanted to be put down yet there was no sight of Maka. Couldn't she even notice he was stressed due to her so called 'Soul perception'? And wouldn't she have noticed that he had disappeared for hours on end. And Black Star was making such a scene you could bet every student in the whole school noticed his presence that day. So why didn't she help! Isowala had tried helping plenty of times though all she succeeded was being slammed into lockers. No it wasn't until he was broken that Maka even payed attention to him. Those two weren't compatible!

_Soul deserves more, he deserves me _Isowala thought walking down the corridor, suddenly a scheming plan was playing with her mind.

Isowala entered her class discovering her class looking as angry and as tense as usual.

_If I want them on my side I have to play it cool_ Isowala thought. Quickly she strode into the class room playing her little games


	2. disasterous sounds of the vocal chords

Isowala straightened shoulders back, head up and smiling with confidence as she glided into the room to take her seat. Usually that move grabbed plenty of attention but today it did not even succeed of grasping any looks. Everyone seemed agitated annoyed and paranoid looking at the door as if death himself were to walk through it. After ten minutes of anticipation it was certain no one was going to take their class, the students breathed with relief. Suddenly Sebastian slammed his fist on the desk.

'DAM IT!' he cried fury absorbing his usual bright blue eyes. 'How can lord Death do this to us? After we show him great respect and now look who we are bowing to! BLACK STAR! I HATE THIS!' He cried in anger

'Tell me about it' Rachael sighed 'when are the teachers coming back anyway?'

'I don't think I can handle one more of Kids symmetry lectures. I swear next time I even hear the word come out of his mouth I will probably use you Kioto and kill myself' Ryan replied his face flat on the desk in defeat.

Kioto sniffed making his nose twitch in disgust ' A weapon killing his own mister… No….No Ryan you are going to have to kill me!'

'What sucks even more is that Black Star and Kid are strong components there is no way were could defeat them even if we grouped up the entire class.' Ryan sobbed

Isowala braced herself, now was her chance.

'No we couldn't but I am sure with the entire school involved and some items from the evidence room will allow us to over throw them. Plus we already know Kid the grim reapers weakness so there's one down already.' Isowala stated casually playing with one of her pig tails.

After one whole minute of awquard silence, Isowala began to worry, maybe her plan wasn't succeeding, keeping on the act she looked up towards her formal companions. She was wrong. Each and every one of them was staring at her in disbelief eyes wide as if she was carrying the meaning of life. It was creeping her out.

_Well that was more successful than I thought _

'Evidence room? Since when did we ever have an evidence room?' Ben asked

'Lord death keeps it a secret I discovered it once when Miss Marie was lost, she was opening every room in a state of panic and I was walking to my next class at the right time.' Isowala shrugged trying to remain as casual as ever.

'You think there might be some items in there that could defeat Black Star and Kid?' Kioto asked.

'suppose so'

'What about Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Paddi Tompson?' Sebastian demanded

A small smile entered Isowala's face, the plan was working perfectly, soon she would have Soul to herself.

'Lets check it out shall we?'

The kids had a mission as they were split into groups. Secretly one team texted anyone and everyone they knew about the mutiny, collecting many students as possible, the others keeping watch while a little team snuck into the evidence room, Isowala leading. It wasn't hard to find, quite easy actually. Quickly and practically running the team raced to their goal being as quiet as possible as they neared their destination. Finally they reached it, there stood in front of them was a door that looked like any dungeon cell. This confused Sebastian.

'This doesn't look like an evidence room!' he horsed panic rising in his voice.

'Calm down! Don't you remember what I said? Lord Death wants to hide it from the students, so he camouflaged it with the scenery.' Isowala hushed

'Which means that the door is probably securely locked and bolted or something' Ryan declared, making Rachael tense.

'We could of used that information earlier SHERLOCK!' She screamed

As quickly as she said the word Kioto grabbed her mouth as Ben took hold of her arms. Fury rose within Rachael. She squirming viciously as Isowala fiddled with her own pockets. Just as Rachael pushed Ben to the ground, slapping Kioto in the face and about to rage at Ryan, arms in the air like a monster pouncing on their pray Isowala held up something shiny as what seemed to be a key.

'Ah here it is!' She cried happily

Quickly and casually she placed the key in the lock, with a quick twist of the hand and a defining click, the door flew open revealing a Death Weapon and Miester academy student's candy store.

'Where the hell did you get that key!' Sebastian declared in disbelief

'Miss Marie was in a state, she forgot to take the key out of the lock as she ran off to try and find another door. I returned the key back to Lord Death but I asked for a copy of it to a black smith first, just incase I would need it for an emergency.' Isowala lied casually walking into the room.

'Men we have a devil among us!' Ryan joked entering the room.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MAN?' Rachael Screamed!

* * *

><p>Liz sighed this was going no where. There she was expecting Maka to perform a speech that would shake Black Star and Kids very well beings that they would surrender. What she got instead was a twenty minute argument by the great King and Maka.<p>

'YAA LISTEN UP! I AM KING STAR YOU CANT OVERTHROW ME!'

'WANNA BET!' Maka screamed back.

Liz sighed looking at Kid who was sulking over Paddy's creation on the floor.

'Kid are you even listening?' Liz asked

'How can I be listening when there's unsymmetrical giraffe patterns ON MY FLOOR!' Kid whined

Paddy laughed as she grabbed the crayons and began to draw on the floor.

'QUIT IT PADDY!' Kid shouted about to grab the box of crayons.

Liz quickly grabbed the crayon box and took out the blue. Deliberate and slow she twisted it, dancing among her fingers. Kid froze and looked up in Liz, his eyes dangerous.

'If you don't listen then I have no choice, though I must say Paddy is the true artist in the family' Liz retorted

'Don't you dare!' Kid hissed

'Not unless you listen!' Liz cried and suddenly she was on the floor, scribbling and drawing as many lines as she could. Kid screamed in agony and before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground.

'STOP IT LIZ!' Kid screamed trying to get the blue crayon off his weapon in response he got a boot to the head.

Tsubaki sighed. This wasn't looking good. She gaped at the new scene of Liz and Kid. There was Kid his face completely squashed by Liz's foot and Liz her eyes flashing full of anger as she started scribbling with the green.

'Liz. Liz! LiZ! LIZ! LIZ!' Kid screamed as Liz persisted

Kid finally stole the crayon from Liz, pegging her down with his left arm and lifting his right up with in the crayon with victory.

'HAHAHAHA!' Kid laughed

_SNAP_

Liz froze and Kid twitched. Slowly he looked up at his right hand. He was so involved in keeping Liz away from the crayon he forgot how much force he was placing in the fight. There it was the green crayon snapped ¾ of the way in his own very hands. Kid screamed and fell to the side. Quickly now free from Kids grip Liz grabbed another crayon and started scribbling again. Tsubaki was about to talk to Liz until she herd Soul yelling and Maka screeching. Quickly she turned to find Soul back over Black Stars shoulders. Black star holding a struggling Soul with his left and pushing Maka away from his right he started laughing.

'BLACKSTAR!' Tsubaki screamed

'PUT ME DOWN!' Soul screamed kicking

'HAHAHA SEE HOW GODLY I AM. ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR CAN HOLD A GREAT DEATH SYTHE WITH ONE ARM AND HIS MIESTER WITH THE OTHER. I AM THE STRONGEST KING EVER! HAHAHA!'

'BLACKSTAR PUT HIM DOWN NOW!' Maka screeched trying to get hold of Soul, her arms moving rapidly.

Tsubaki quickly changed her motto and ran towards her miester. Still clacking like an idiot he jumped onto of the thrown and started spinning.

'HA YOU CAN NOT OVER POWER ME IF I HAVE YOU'RE WEAPON HAHAHA. I THE GREAT BLACK STAR AM KING OF THIS WORLD !I AM THE GREATEST! THE BEST! FEAR IN MY POWER!' He sung

'urrr here comes breakfast.' Soul moaned

'HAHA...OOOF!' Black Star cried as Maka's shoe hit his head knocking his balance.

Soon the two were on the floor, Soul completely out of it next to Black Star. Just as Maka ran to get her weapon Black Star jumped up with a steaming red mark print of Maka's shoe on his cheek.

'WHAT THE HELL MAKA!' He screamed.

'LIZ STOP IT!' Kid shouted his voice raising a few bars

'MAKE ME YA LUNIE!'

* * *

><p>Isowala was completely engulfed with excitement and nerves as the students snuck up to Lord Death's Office weapons at the ready with other devices and potions found within the evidence room. Isowala had been in there a couple of times, and now she had in her right pocket something she has desperately wanted to use in a very long time. Her plan was succeeding.<p>

'Hey you hear that?' Sebastian stated

'How could you not?' Rachael declared

Focusing back to reality Isowala listened in. Shouting, screeching any projection found within the human vocal chords was being played in that room. Confused but wary the students continued their sneak attack until they stopped at the scene played before them. There they were all what looking like wrecks. The first Isowala spotted was Kid there he was lying in front of them trying to grab hold of Liz's arms, though half chocking in a head lock by Paddy. The King was next there he was his face half red of what looked like a shoe print pulling on the right arm found on a dazed, sick Soul shouting at Maka, while Maka missing a shoe was pulling on Soul's left arm screeching at Black Star . Tsubaki was in the middle seeming to try bringing peace between the two fights though was over powered by her friends shouting.

'What the hell?' a kid stated following by Ryan's laughing.

'Dude we have to tape this!' he cried getting out his mobile. Soon all the students brought out their mobiles recording the scene. After five minutes Rachael had enough.

'HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HAVE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU STILL HAVENT NOTICED US! HELLO WE ARE DEMANDING MUTINY!' she bellowed

Isowala had to admit she knew Rachael was loud but today Rachael was so loud Isowala agreed standing next to a speaker in a rock concert would be soft compared to her shouting. Even though Rachael was loud it did the trick. Paddy let go of her hold in surprise letting Kid fall onto Liz making another crayon snap, Tsubaki gasped while Black Star and Maka let go of Soul letting him pass out on the floor.

'w-what? A mutiny' Maka whined staring at the number of students standing there before them looking extremely pissed.

'For real?'


End file.
